


Ellick: драбблы

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: - Мне кажется, или год назад, он сказал, что не встречается с нашей сестрой? - прищурил глаза Роб, смотря на не успевшего сбежать Торреса.





	1. Допрос от братьев Бишоп

\- Мне кажется, или год назад, он сказал, что не встречается с нашей сестрой? - прищурил глаза Роб, смотря на не успевшего сбежать Торреса.

\- Именно это он и сказал, - подтвердил, кивнув, Джордж, пока Джон тянулся за телефоном.

**Тем временем, в большой оранжевой комнате:**

\- А где Ник? - интересуется Ривз, не найдя своего вечного врага по спорам и различным соревнованиями.

\- Не знаю, но ему лучше бы появиться, - отвечает Элли, - Гиббс будет требовать результаты.

\- Сообщи мне, когда он явится, - на ходу бросает Клейтон и поднимается на второй этаж.

Бишоп хмыкает что-то утвердительное продолжая обрабатывать информацию. Через пару минут её телефон издает писк, уведомляющий о пришедшем сообщении. Потянувшись, Элли берет телефон и на секунду зависает, на фото Ник в окружении её братьев: _\- Он у нас, не переживай,_ \- гласит сообщение.

\- Ну разумеется, - бормочет Элли, вскакивая из-за стола и направляясь искать своих братьев, на которых, очевидно, не подействовал прошлогодний разговор о личном пространстве.


	2. Фотография

Планировка, соседи с которыми легко найти общий язык, нужные магазины поблизости, а время, за которое можно добраться до работы, не превышает получаса. Столько критериев, не особо много, но все-таки достаточно времени, чтобы походить и просмотреть все варианты, а наконец найти нужный спустя пару недель. 

Перевезя наконец вещи, Элли и Ник смогли спокойно выдохнуть и приступить к обустройству их места. Покраска некоторых стен, сумасшедшая сборка шкафов и полок, инструкция к которым заставляла хвататься за голову каждые десять минут. Заботу о мелочах интерьера в виде картин, ваз и прочего Элли взяла на себя, заранее отведя места для сувенирных ножей, что были так любимы Торресом.

Опустошив коробки, что были использованы во время переезда, Ник раскладывает по местам принадлежности Би для рисования, недалеко кладет пару накопителей для ваз, пока Элли расставляет пару небольших статуэток на кухне и ставит рядом с телевизором в их небольшой гостиной копилку-стаканчик с нарисованной на ней чашкой с кофе. 

В конце концов их руки доходят до выбора ключницы и многочисленных рамок для фотографий, что скоро займут свои места на стенах, полках в спальне и даже на кухне. Пара удобно устраивается на диване, пьёт чай, заполняя до конца альбом с фотографиями, пока на фоне тихо работает канал с каким-то новым фильмом. Они доходят до последних страниц, когда чай заканчивается и Элли встает, чтобы отнести ненужную уже посуду на кухню. Торрес аккуратно прикрепляет скотчем фото, что было сделано чуть больше года назад. На нём вся команда оранжевой комнаты и Джек, стоят на лестнице в офисе и улыбаются в камеру. Чуть ниже находит свое место фотография Элли и Клейтона, та самая, что нашел Даки. На соседнюю страницу помещается фото, сделанное в рождество, что отмечали в холодных владениях Даки и Палмера. Последней фотографией в альбоме становится фото Элли и Касима, сделанное незадолго до его гибели. 

Элли возвращается с миской шоколадного мороженного и сверкающей улыбкой. Устраивается рядом, благодарно смотря на заполненный альбом. Ник еще учится распознавать её настроение, но сейчас видит очень знакомую нежность, когда девушка смотрит на последнее фото. 

Альбом захлопывается и отправляется на свое место на одной из полок, а Элли и Ник, убрав лишнее, располагаются на диване с миской мороженного и двумя ложками.

Этим вечером, в их новом доме, Ник притягивает Элли в объятие и спокойно выдыхая прикрывает глаза. Касим остался в памяти Элли, как один из важный людей в её жизни. И Торрес соврал бы, сказав, что ревнует её к мертвому парню. Он чувствует тепло и странную благодарность, он не может ненавидеть того, кто искренне любил ту, что сейчас является смыслом жизни для него.


End file.
